The present invention relates to a telephone answering device having TV telephone functions.
In the conventional TV telephone, both calling and called parties talk to each other while displaying the other party's image picture in the TV display. However, the conventional TV telephone does not have an automatic telephone answering function, so that it has a problem of reducing its practical effect by half.